


Beer and Broken Hands [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by cofaxDean takes a knock on the head. Oddly, not much changes.





	Beer and Broken Hands [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beer and Broken Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69818) by [cofax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qvl6lcffalc3k1r/beer%20cofax.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4kcjaccb42pyalb/beer_cofax.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 5.5 MB 



## Duration

  * 00:07:35 



## Image Source

  * [Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:NCI_Visuals_Food_Beer.jpg)
  * [Supernatural Wiki](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/File:Devil%27s_Trap.jpg)

  
---|---


End file.
